El fin del mundo
by Alkanet
Summary: Una profecía maya dice que el mundo se acaba el 21 de Diciembre 2012. Por si acaso, los chicos de Prince of Tennis deciden hacer una gran fiesta en casa de Atobe y tratar de cumplir sus sueños antes de ese día.


[Fanfic escrito conjuntamente por BabyOmi y Alkanet. La idea se nos ocurrió porque nuestra madre y sus amigas decidieron hacer una "cena de fin del mundo" para despedirse en caso de que las profecías fueran verdad y llegara el apocalipsis el 21 de Diciembre 2012 xD así que empezamos a pensar qué harían los chicos de Prince of Tennis en esa situación... y salió esto.]

EL FIN DEL MUNDO

Capítulo 1

-¡Shiraishi! ¡Shiraishiiiiiiiii! -gritó Kintaro Tooyama, con una expresión de gran preocupación en la cara, corriendo hacia el capitán de su equipo.  
-¿Qué pasa, Kin-chan?  
-¡Shiraishi! ¡Que todos están diciendo que el día 21 se va a acabar el mundo! ¡Yo no quiero que se acabe!  
Kuranosuke Shiraishi se echó a reír. Este Kin-chan se lo creía todo...  
-No se va a acabar el mundo -dijo para tranquilizar a su compañero.  
-Claro, sólo se acaba si vas más allá del centro comercial que hay detrás del instituto, donde te dijimos la otra vez -intervino Chitose.  
-Ya, ya lo sé -repuso Kin-chan asintiendo enérgicamente-. Ya nunca voy allí, no quiero caerme por el borde del mundo.  
Shiraishi miró de soslayo a Chitose, pero se limitó a sonreír. No perdían una ocasión de tomarle el pelo al chaval...  
-Bueno, no te preocupes -concluyó el capitán, revolviéndole el pelo a Kintaro-. Ya te digo yo que no se acaba.  
-Pero Shiraishi -insistió el pequeño-, por lo visto lo han dicho los mayos esos, que... no sé quiénes son, pero son alguien importante.  
-Los mayas -corrigió Shiraishi.  
-Lo que sea... ¿y si se acaba de verdad?  
-No puede acabarse así de repente.  
-¿Pero y si sí?  
Chitose y Shiraishi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ya que no podían convencerle, habría que seguir con la broma.  
-En ese caso, lo mejor es que disfrutemos al máximo los días que nos quedan -propuso Chitose.  
-Me parece sensato -sonrió Shiraishi-. Si se acaba el mundo, lo mejor es que nos pille con la barriga llena de takoyaki y disfrutando de las cosas que nos gustan.  
-A decir verdad -interrumpió una voz, y todos se sobresaltaron al ver aparecer a Koharu-, es bastante improbable que se acabe el mundo, las profecías de los mayas no tienen ni un 0'00001% de credibilidad. No obstante y en previsión, por si acaso se acabara el mundo, yo ya he hecho planes con mi Yuu-kun para que lo acabemos juntos... -suspiró.  
-Ya me lo imaginaba... -comentó Shiraishi- ¿Y tú, Kin-chan, qué querrías hacer antes de que acabara el mundo?  
-¡Lo del takoyaki suena bien! ¡Hincharme a takoyaki! -dijo Kin-chan, animado al ver que le daban coba. De repente pareció recordar algo-. No, espera... ¡jugar un partido contra Koshimae! ¡Andá! ¡Todavía no hemos jugado un partido de verdad! ¡Shiraishiii, no puede acabarse el mundo todavía!  
El rubio contuvo una sonrisa.  
-Pues tendrás que llamar al Seigaku y ponerte de acuerdo con él...

-¡KOSHIMAEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Ryoma Echizen separó su oreja unos centímetros del teléfono para no quedarse sordo ante los exagerados gritos de Kintaro.  
-¿De dónde has sacado mi número? -preguntó con una nota de fastidio en la voz.  
-¡Eso no importa! -la voz del pelirrojo sonaba muy preocupada-. Koshimae, que el día 21 se va a acabar el mundo, y ¡no se puede acabar sin que hayamos jugado nuestro partido! ¡Tenemos que jugar! ¡Koshimae! ¡Te reto!  
-No.  
La respuesta de Ryoma sonó seca y tajante, pero eso no pareció disuadir a Kin-chan.  
-Pero...  
-No.  
-Pero... ¿por qué no?  
-Porque eso es una tontería. No se va a acabar el mundo.  
-Ya, eso me han dicho, ¿pero y si sí?  
-Es que no se va a acabar.  
-¿Pero y si se acaba? Shiraishi me ha dicho que, por si acaso se acaba, lo mejor sería que nos pillara haciendo las cosas que más nos gustan, y yo quiero que me pille jugando un partido de tenis contra ti.  
Ryoma pareció pensárselo durante largo rato y finalmente lanzó un suspiro de resignación.  
-Bueno... supongo que si vienes por Tokio no me cuesta nada jugar contigo. Pero no esperes que sea yo el que vaya hasta Osaka.  
-¡SÍIIII! -el grito de triunfo de Kin-chan sobresaltó a su rival-. ¡Espérame! ¡Ahora mismo cojo la mochila y voy corriendo para allá!  
-¿Corriendo? -repitió Ryoma-. Supongo que querrás decir en autobú... -pero Kintaro ya había colgado.

-¡Pequeñajooo! -saludó efusivamente Eiji Kikumaru al ver a Ryoma guardar su teléfono móvil-. ¿Con quién estabas hablando? ¿Con la novia? -bromeó.  
-Era Tooyama del Shitenhouji -repuso Ryoma secamente.  
-Anda ¿y qué quería?  
-Dice que el día 21 se va a acabar el mundo y quiere jugar un partido contra mí antes del apocalipsis -explicó con tono desapasionado.  
-¡Halaaaaa! ¿Qué es eso de que se acaba el mundo, y yo no me había enterado? -preguntó Eiji con cierta preocupación.  
-Ah, ¿no lo habías oído, Eiji? -dijo su pareja de dobles, Shuichiro Oishi, aparentemente divertido con la situación-. Por lo visto es una profecía maya que circula por ahí.  
-Según mis datos -interrumpió una voz, sobresaltándolos a todos, y la alta figura de Sadaharu Inui se alzó ante ellos, sujetando un cuaderno con una mano y ajustándose las gafas con la otra-, los mayas dejaron escritas siete profecías que habrían de cumplirse en el año 2012. Y la primera de ellas dice que el mundo tal como lo conocemos acabaría el 21 de Diciembre de este año. Por supuesto, hay un 0'00001% de probabilidades, si no menos, de que eso ocurra. La adivinación es una ciencia harto inexacta.  
-¿Hoi? -Eiji se quedó pensativo un momento-. Pero, Inui... por pocas probabilidades que haya, ese 0'00001% siempre está ahí... ¿y si se acabara el mundo de verdad? -y se volvió preocupado hacia Oishi, como si él tuviera las soluciones a todos los problemas del mundo.  
-Bueno, Eiji, si se acabara el mundo... -reflexionó Oishi con una tranquila sonrisa-, yo creo que podría darme por satisfecho por haber tenido la oportunidad de jugar al tenis contigo, por haberos conocido a todos vosotros, y por haber cumplido nuestro sueño de llegar hasta los Nacionales. Lo importante es no quedarse con nada pendiente y no tener nada de lo que arrepentirse.  
-Eso del fin del mundo suena muy interesante -intervino Syusuke Fuji con su suave voz y su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Podría ser una invasión alienígena que lo destruya todo.  
-Yo voto más bien por una catástrofe natural -replicó Inui.  
-En cualquier caso -prosiguió Fuji como si aquello le pareciera de lo más divertido-, si hay alguna posibilidad de que se acabe el mundo, podríamos hacer una fiesta de despedida. Así lo acabaríamos divirtiéndonos, y si al final no se acaba, lo habremos pasado bien.  
Los ojos de Eiji se abrieron como platos.  
-¡Ya-hooooooi! ¡Fiestaaaaaaa! ¡Es una idea estupenda!  
-Bueno... no estaría mal -concedió Oishi.  
-Además, podríamos invitar incluso a gente de otros colegios -propuso Fuji-. Porque si se acaba el mundo, a mí me gustaría estar con mi hermano.  
-A mí eso me parece bien ¿eh?, me parece bien -dijo Momo-. Eh, Víbora, ¿a tí cómo te gustaría acabar el mundo?  
-Entrenando -contestó Kaidoh con un gruñido. Por supuesto, nunca admitiría que, en el hipotético e improbable caso de que se acabara el mundo, tenía pensado acabarlo jugando con los gatitos abandonados que había encontrado dos días antes detrás del instituto.  
-Tío, mira que eres soso -resopló Momo.  
-¿Qué dices tú, Tezuka? -preguntó entonces Takashi Kawamura, volviéndose hacia el aludido-. Al fin y al cabo eres el capitán...  
Para sorpresa de todos, el joven de gafas no se opuso.  
-Me parece bien.  
-¡YA-HOOOI! ¡Decidido! ¡Daremos una gran fiesta de fin del mundo!

-Si se trata de una fiesta, dejádmelo a mí. La haremos en mi mansión.  
Keigo Atobe, capitán del equipo de tenis del instituto Hyoutei, no admitió a Tezuka ninguna réplica. Desde el momento en que se enteró del proyecto de la fiesta, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y hacerse cargo de los preparativos y de todos los gastos. Al fin y al cabo, era el que más experiencia tenía en montar fiestas multitudinarias, y si iban a invitar a todos los colegios, en su casa había espacio más que de sobra para acogerlos e incluso alojar a los que venían de fuera de Tokio.  
Los miembros de su equipo se aprestaron a colaborar en lo que hiciera falta.  
-¡Qué guay! ¡Qué guayyy! ¡Una fiesta de fin del mundo! -exclamó Jiroh completamente entusiasmado-. ¡Va a ser genial! Aunque... a mí las fiestas me dan un sueño...  
-Pero Jiroh, hombre, ¡no te tires toda la fiesta durmiendo! ¡Sería un desperdicio! -bromeó Gakuto.  
-¿Por qué no? Si se acaba el mundo, yo prefiero que me pille durmiendo en un buen colchón, bien a gustito...  
-Yo preferiría terminar el mundo viviendo una bonita historia de amor, como en la película que vi el domingo... -susurró Yuushi con un suspiro.  
-Qué cursi eres... -gruñó Shishido-. Pues a mí no me gustaría que se acabara el mundo sin haber visto en concierto a mi banda de rock favorita.  
Todos empezaron a bromer alegremente sobre las cosas que les gustaría hacer antes del apocalipsis, o qué les gustaría esta haciendo en sus último momentos, aunque por supuesto nadie pensaba de verdad que el mundo se fuera a acabar ese fin de semana. Pero Atobe, que observaba atentamente a sus compañeros, de repente sintió que en su cerebro se encendía una luz, y que en él nacía una idea casi tan maravillosa como su insigne persona.  
Se subió a las gradas para mirar a su equipo desde arriba, y con voz firme y clara anunció:  
-De hecho, ya que yo me voy a encargar de la fiesta, voy a hacerlo a lo grande. Y aunque dudo mucho que el mundo se acabe, en caso de que así sea, será una fiesta que no olvidaréis ni siquiera en la otra vida. Voy a repartir unos formularios, y quiero que en ellos escribáis con sinceridad lo que más os gustaría hacer antes del fin del mundo. Kabaji, asegúrate de que estos formularios se repartan también por los otros colegios. Me aseguraré personalmente de que nadie se quede con asuntos pendientes.

***Continuará


End file.
